


after the fire

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Adrenaline-fueled Sex, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Established Relationship, M/M, attempts at porn, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best time for aggressive “We’re Alive!” sex is after a major fire.<br/>day 26: sex at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the fire

The best time for aggressive “We’re Alive!” sex is after a major fire. Today is no different. Jared and Jensen were called in to the school and somehow the elementary wing was engulfed in flames. Using years of signaling between the two of them and a few others, they rushed in and got everyone out, thankfully. There were minor injuries, but luckily no fatalities. 

Breathing hard and adrenaline still pumping through their bodies, Jared and Jensen go into the shower to clean up and get all the ash and soot off of them. The other firefighters know not to follow them or else they’d get quite the eyeful.

They collapse onto each other under the warm spray – mouths colliding, hands finding slippery purchase on the others’ bodies, skin pressed close to skin. It’s their way to reaffirm their existence of themselves and each other. The sex here is fast and quick, but meaningful. Long kisses are exchanged, words of worship are uttered, and gentle fingers brush skin. They rock into each other, gasping out curses and moans as they come.

At the end of these moments, two things always happen. Jared is always first to whisper a _love you_ into Jensen’s ear causing him to flush but whisper it back, and Jensen is always the one to press the softest kiss imaginable to Jared’s temple. 

Fortunately the major fires are rare and few in between, not that the sex in between Jared and Jensen is by any means, but the fast-paced desperation the sex is tinged with is usually a little muted. It just means there’s less sex in the firehouse and more in their bed – which everybody else at the station is more than thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew porn could be written in under 300 words?! Sorry this wasn't longer, but this was all that was happening haha.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Негасимое пламя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537755) by [J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared), [Rhaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina)




End file.
